A Kidnap in Time
by DarkNekoGreece
Summary: A Kidnap in the past? What and who is this Harry Potter? Dark!Harry HPXLV HPXTR HPXSS HPXLM fic! Rate M for Hardcore and mature scenes
1. Chapter 1

**This idea I have actually been mulling over for 3 weeks making sure of minor details before I wrote it down. This is a Harry Potter fic and will include many pairings and will be rated M for hardcore scenes and lemons. There will be warnings at the beginnings of those chapters to allow people to skip the sections if they are at risk of flash backs and such.**

**This idea, though inspired by numerous fics, is purely my own and I apologize if it seems similar to another.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: In no way do I own the original harry potter storyline of characters. All rights go to J. K. Rowling. I only this plot idea.

**Chapter 1**

It was the year 1945 and Lucius Malfoy had recently graduated from Hogwarts. Currently he was attending a special ball hosted by the court of the demon community. Apparently there was going to be a big announcement and just about every pureblood wizard family had been invited. In this day and age it was common for a pureblood family to carry the blood of a dark creature. The Malfoy's themselves were actually descendents of draklings, a more commonly known medium sized winged serpents that were similar to dragons. Lucius was proud of his heritage and made no attempt to hide the shiny silver markings on his neck that showed his inheritance.

Currently Lucius was milling about a group of purebloods in the great ballroom. Glancing about he recognized a few faces in the crowd. Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Snape, the Lestrange trio and Nott before he caught sight of his best friend Tom Riddle. He couldn't help but smile as Riddle just charmed his way through a group of women before approaching him. "Luciusss how good it is to ssee you. Have you been ssettling in as Lord Malfoy," Riddle asked him with a slight smirk.

Sighing, he tried not to sneer at his friend, "No I'm not. Despite how easily it is to act the part I still would have preferred a job with the Unspeakables. Any idea what the announcement is going to be Riddle?" Riddle shook his head no before starting up a light conversation. After awhile an older demon called the Viscount that was part of the court, made his way to the stage at the front of the room. Clearing and pointing a wand at his throat he spoke to the joined purebloods. "Good Evening and welcome to our Annual Ball. Though usually we hold this ball closer to Yule we have an important announcement," The man smiled to the crowd and motioned for a group to fetch something.

"This year, for the first time in decades, the royal family was blessed with a gift. The gift was that of a child, for the first time to ever be conceived without magic involved," at this the groups of wizards began to whisper in excitement, "As only a select few know, when an Heir is born, the court is entrusted with a special task and must hold a ball to reveal the Heir's mate and protector, the two wizards that are to protect them for the rest of their life." The Viscount paused as several men carried trays of wine glasses to the stage, filled with a blue liquid.

"Here in front of you is a liquid tuned to the Heir's magic. When consumed fate will choose the Mate and Protector and magically mark them with a silver mark on their hand. I now ask everyone in this hall to retrieve a glass," The man said before people lined up to pick up a glass and then returning to the crowd. Once everyone had a glass the man signaled for everyone to drink. Silence reigned in the room as everyone drank the liquid and waited for something to happen. It didn't take too long when someone screamed in pain before falling to their knees, a red light enveloping them.

Everyone looked towards the light and noticed that it was none other than Tom Riddle that was kneeling trying to control his breathing. Riddle glanced about before looked down at his right arm that seemed to be tingling. A silver tattoo was wrapped about his engagement finger before trailing over the back of his hand and wrapping around his wrist. A small smile graced his features before he spoke up, "I..I'm the Mate.." Within Moments another light went off and this time Lucius had collapsed. Everyone expected him to be the protector but he looked up in confusion when he had the same mark as Tom. "M..mate? But I thought there is only supposed to be one," Lucius said before the hall lit up with 8 more lights.

Everyone was confused as all the chosen people approached the stage. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle stood together with Mate tattoos while Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Nott, Rudolph Lestrange, Rabastian Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange stood together with protector tattoos. Unlike the Mate, the Protector tattoos simply wrapped around the wrist. "Well this is an amazing occurrence. Only once before has more than 2 people been Chosen and that was to the late King Reuben. It is said that the more powerful the Heir the more protectors and mates chosen," the Viscount spoke again, beaming with happiness.

Snape, Malfoy and Riddle seemed to be beaming with joy at the thought of having a chosen mate, their tattoos shimmering in excitement. Viscount smiled, "I dare say this is a sign of change, hopefully for the better. Now without further ado let us introduce our Heir and Prince Zi.." The Viscount was cut off as someone burst into the ballroom covered in blood. The man was gripping his side and looked like he had been through hell. "S..sir Viscount...The Prince...he's been T..taken..,"The man gasped out before collapsing from blood loss. The hall was in a panic as the Viscount lead the mates and protectors to the prince's room.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the young prince's rooms and the sight they found was a shocker. The room was torn apart, the prince's crib was demolished into pieces. Several guards lay dead on the ground, covered in wounds. The mates couldn't help but let out a petulant whine of remorse as they weren't sure if their mate was dead or what as their tattoos dulled to a pale gray.

~~Kidnap~~

A blue robed figure chuckled to himself in a dark room. A crystallized orb floated nearby with what looked to be an infant inside of it, seemingly frozen in time. The man drifted closer to the orb with a grin. Stroking the orb in thought he couldn't help but think to himself. "With you out of the way I shall have no trouble becoming the most powerful wizard. Maybe I'll find a place for you in the future, until then sleep dear prince..."

**Well I hope this seemed interesting enough. Can't wait to get the next chapter up! Like, Favorite, Comment, or Follow and keep on reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay encase someone doesn't understand my time concept. Wizards can live to be hundreds of years old and still retain a young appearance cause of magic. If a wizard child has a mate then age is no concept as long as the child is mature enough to understand what is going on thus why its okay to have a chosen mate as a baby. A pureblood wizard child will also receive his or her creature inheritance between the ages of 13 to 15 but may be influenced by magic blocks and not show up until they are older. On rare occasions will a child receive his inheritance at young age. Okay if you don't understand something feel free to leave a comment or pm me.**

**Well On with the story!**

**~WARNING~ There is a forced sex scene within this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

~~1981~~

Lily Potter sighed as she finished making hers and James will. A war had started and they knew the risks of fighting against the Dark Lord, so they had made a back up plan for their son Harry. No one knew what Lord Voldemort's reasoning for the war was, only that he seemed to have a vendetta against mudbloods, halfbloods, and muggles. Standing up from the table, Lily stretched before pulling out a vial. Placing it down she held her wand to her head as she thought of a specific memory, slowly her wand pulled a silky white mist from her head and she placed it into the vial. "There now Harry will know everything when the time comes," she said placing both it and the will in an envelope and sealing it before sending it to her vault at Gringotts.

A black haired male entered the dining room and hugged her from behind, a soft cry of despair escaping him. "Shh James, its okay. If anything happens to us, Dumbledore knows to send him to Sirius. Petunia would only make his life hell, though that's my fault for making her hate magic," Lily said softly as she pet his head tenderly. James could only nod before the sound of a baby crying met their ears. Lily walked down the hall to Harry's room, swiftly picking him up from the crib and rocking him. "Shh everything is okay Harry," Lily cooed before humming softly to him as the child quieted down. Harry looked up at Lily with his emerald orbs, a hidden and terrifying maturity and intellect behind them shimmered before being dulled by a glamour.

A resounding pop echoed through the home, a sign that their guest had arrived. Lily set Harry back into the crib and kissed his unblemished forehead. "Sleep well my sweet, and see you in the morning," she said softly before turning on a music box and heading to the hall. Before she left the room she heard a sound and turned back to look at Harry. Harry seemed to be trying to make a sound at her and then with a frown he said something for the first time. "B...b...buhbie," Harry managed to say to her. Lily froze, she was both happy that she had heard her son's first word but scared since it seemed quite foreboding that his first word was a farewell to her.

"Goodnight Harry," she said softly before heading to the living room where she found her husband James and Dumbledore waiting for her. She decided to keep quiet about her sons first word, knowing that it would both scare and unnerve James. "Harry's asleep, lets go before I change my mind and decide to stay neutral," she said to Albus with a fierce determination. As the Older wizard led them to the front door she couldn't help but look back into her house once more, the foreboding feeling from earlier eating away at her. She knew this was the last time she would see it and for some reason she wasn't scared.

~~Kidnap in Time~~

~1991~

A 10 year old Harry withheld a cry of pain as his uncle had back handed him. He had got caught stealing scraps from the trash again so his uncle had decided to punish him as usual. Vernon growled at the boy to bend over the dining chair. Harry obediently listened as he heard his uncle digging through some drawers before stepping behind the boy. "Pull down your trousers boy," Vernon said gruffly. Harry said in a dull tone, "Yes sir," before undoing the too big belt and letting the baggy pants fall to the floor. As soon as his butt was free his Uncle hit it hard with a wooden rolling pin.

The boy let out a small whine as the wood bit into his skin, the motion nearly pushing him off the chair. His uncle yelled at him to shut up or else so the boy bit his lips to keep himself quiet. Harry lost track of time, silent tears had long since dried on his cheeks as welts had already begun to form on his butt. Vernon, finally satisfied, placed the rolling pin in the kitchen sink before cleaning his hands. "Boy clean up this mess and be ready in your bedroom in 2 minutes for the rest of your punishment," the man said in a gruff voice before heading upstairs not waiting for a response.

Harry sighed to himself as he pulled up his hand me down pants. Fastening them he quickly moved to the kitchen to clean the rolling pin and then brought out a rag and cleaned the blood splatters on the chair and floor. The new welts had broken open as well as his old injuries during the beating. It had been like this all his life, getting beaten deadly and doing favors for his uncle and aunt. He knew why he deserved it, because he was a freak like his parents. He didn't remember them at all and only knew what his Aunt and Uncle had told him, that they didn't care for him and had committed suicide.

Sometimes he wished he was strong enough to just end it all but he knew that he couldn't. Seeing that everything was clean he made his way up to his room. He had originally been in the cupboard under the stairs that is until Vernon had realized he couldn't do his special punishments in there. Thus he was moved to the smallest room upstairs at the end of the hall. Entering his room he couldn't help but look around. The entire left side of the room was full of boxes of the family's stuff and the right just had a mattress laying on the floor and an old suitcase laying open that held his clothes.

Once in the room Harry stripped his clothes, setting them next to his suitcase and then sat on the mattress to wait. He didn't have to wait long before his uncle entered the room. "Stand up boy," his uncle said before the man began to unbutton his slacks. Obediently Harry got up from the mattress and approached his uncle, already knowing what he wanted him to do. As soon as his uncle dropped his trousers and pulled down his boxers Harry grabbed his uncles flaccid cock. Holding back a grimace of disgust he began to suck off his Uncle, feeling the member start to harden in his mouth.

Vernon moaned softly enjoying the sensation not even caring who was doing it. Threading his fingers into the boys short ebony locks he held his head still and began to thrust into his mouth. The boy gagged for a moment before relaxing his throat and letting his uncle do as he pleased. His emerald orbs dulled as he basically closed himself off from his own body. With a deep grunt his uncle thrust himself deeply into the boys mouth and came, making the boy swallow his seed. Harry gasped for air once Vernon had removed his member from the boys mouth. Sneering at the boy he walked over and sat on the mattress. " Come here boy," he sneered, Harry listened and approached his uncle. Vernon made him straddle his lap before bringing the boys hands to his cock. "Rub."

With the simple word the boy began to rub the member until it became hard again. It only took a few moments before Vernon was satisfied and pushed away the boys hands before lifting the boy above it. Without a word he slammed the boy down onto his cock, Harry letting out a slight cry of pain at the sudden intrusion into his unprepared hole. "Move boy unless you want to be beat again," the man ordered with a weird grin on his face. The boy nodded before he lifted himself up til the tip was just barely in before thrusting himself back down and started up a slow pace. As much as he didn't want to enjoy it the boys own cock twitched with pleasure.

The boy kept the pace going for a good 5 minutes before his uncle began to get frustrated. With a growl Vernon pulled the boy off and made the boy get on all fours before he began to thrust into the boy from behind. He started up a rough and fast pace, smacking the boys ass every now and then to listen to his pained cries. It didn't take long for the man to climax and when he did he happily pulled out and covered the boy in his seed. Vernon left the roam as the boy collapsed onto the mattress, exhausted and tired. The boy recognized the telling sounds of the numerous locks on his door being secured. Harry choked back a sob as he tried his best not to cry. Curling into a ball he tried his best to get some sleep.

The next day the boy woke up to his aunt banging on his door telling him to get up and make breakfast. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and grab his clean up towel and did his best to clean off his body from the dried substance. Getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen and quickly got started on making breakfast. It took about 15 minutes for everything to finish. Right as he set the table and filled the plates did his Aunt, Uncle and cousin make their way downstairs. They began to eat while Harry began on cleaning the kitchen.

As soon as he finished cleaning the kitchen did the mail slot open and several items fall onto the entrance halls floor. Harry made his way over and picked up the items. Looking them over he noticed a letter addressed to him. He cautiously glanced back at the family and seeing no one paying attention he slid the letter under his shirt. Making his way back into the dining room he placed the mail next to his uncle. As per usual he walked over to the corner of the room and sat down on the ground to wait for them to be done. Once everyone was finished his uncle cleared his throat and told the boy to clean up the dishes. "You may have the leftover toast and that's all," his uncle said to him before motioning to a small plate with a few toast crusts. Nodding the boy set them on the counter before he began to clean up the dishes, once done he sat back in his corner with the small plate and ate the crusts.

He was lucky to even get a breakfast considering that he stole yesterday but he didn't argue. He cleaned up his plate and then made his way out to the garden and began his daily chore of weeding the garden. Half way through he remember the letter. So with a quick glance at the house he pulled it out from his shirt. Looking over the envelope he noticed that it was very specific.

Harry Potter

Storage Room

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging

Surrey

It kind of creeped him out that someone knew his exact address. Nervously he opened the envelope before pulling out a letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed is a list of necessary books and equipment. Seeing as you live with a muggles, a professor from our esteemed school will be there in 24 hours to explain our school to you and what to expect of our world.

Term begins on September 1.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry couldn't help but gape at the letter before becoming red in embarrassment. It was obviously a trick by his uncle to make a fool out of himself. Abandoning the weeding he stormed inside, letter in hand and approached the family in the sitting room. Upon his entrance both his aunt and uncle looked up at him. Harry tried to steady his breathing as he thrust the letter into his uncles hands. "You think this is funny? Trying to trick me into thinking I can get away? Please there is no such thing as magic," Harry yelled at them. His aunt and Uncle both read the letter before his aunt seemed to freeze in fear. His uncle though stood up and punched him in the face. "How dare you yell at us. After all the times we cared for you, you little freak," the man yelled as he began to beat the boy senseless.

"V..Vernon stop," His aunt spoke up and grab his hand to stop him, "You don't understand. They are sending someone here. We can't have them know." His Aunt had started to shake in fear since she knew they would be in trouble if someone found out how the boy had been treated. Vernon backed away from the boy as the realization finally came to him. "Love go get your makeup and the first aid kit, " the man said as he sneered at the boy one final time, "Get the boy cleaned up and hide the marks. We need to fool this professor."

**Dun Dun Dun! Will they make it in time? Will Harry play along? Who is this professor that will arrive? So many question and so many answers. Leave your comment on who you think will be the professor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay just like last time I have a feeling that I want to explain a few things before I continue with the story. Okay when a pureblood is born, especially an heir with chosen mates and such, there is supposed to be a blood ritual that is needed to take place immediately. The purpose of the ritual is to start the mate or protector bond so that the individuals, as they grow up, can sense each other. This makes it easier for when the child grows up to sense and find his or her mate(s) so they know who to complete the bond with. Considering the young prince did not go through the ritual he will only feel small inclinations, his mates will only pique his interest and he wont figure out they are his mates unless he somehow consumes some of their blood. Though in rare cases the bond may form if the two are alone together and use magic. If there are any questions feel free to ask.**

**Also some characters may seem OOC so be warned! Okay now finally onto the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Petunia tried to smile at her nephew as she finished covering up Harry's bruises with her makeup foundation. It had taken her about an hour but he finally looked normal. Harry sighed as he listened to his uncle explain to him yet again what he wasn't allowed to do. Gods be damned if he could he would repay his so called family for all his treatment since his birth. He had at least been pleased to find out that the letter was actually not a joke and that apparently a professor was coming to explain everything to him. He began to plot to use this as an advantage and hopefully escape his hell.

Harry relaxed on the living room couch as he listened to his aunt and uncle locking the storage room and the cupboard under the stairs. They hoped whoever came did not ask questions. Sighing once again he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said very loudly, obviously to alert his aunt and uncle. Going to the door, he opened it and was met with an older woman, her hair long turned gray with hints of a hereditary brown. She appeared to be wearing what looked like green robes. "Hello I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall and I have come as a representative of Hogwarts to speak with Mr. Potter," the woman said with a slight smile. Harry stepped aside as he opened the door wider. "Yes I'm Harry, please come in Miss McGonagall," he said in a soft tone. Before leading her into the living room. After being joined by Petunia and Vernon, McGonagall explained all about the wizarding world, Hogwarts and where he could buy his school supplies.

Harry bit his lip in thought as he glanced at his relatives before daring to ask, "Professor would you be willing to give me a tour of Daigon Alley and take me to buy my school supplies. I'd hate to trouble my Aunt or Uncle seeing as they feel uncomfortable around wizards." The statement was true and he knew that they wouldn't exactly yell at him in front of their guest which is why he asked. With a smile the woman said it would be her pleasure before walking to the front door. Harry glanced back at his family before following her out. He hoped to find a way out of there on his little trip.

Minerva lead him to the end of the road before grabbing his arm and explaining that she was going to apparate. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes before having the sensation of his tummy being pulled as they apparated. Opening his eyes Harry took in the site of a crowded street as Minerva walked him towards a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. As they entered the pub, Harry was assaulted by the sounds of people chatting and having a good time. He couldn't help but eye all the different drinks as she led him through the crowd to the back door.

Quickly Minerva tapped some stones on the brick wall in front of them before smiling as Harry couldn't help but gasp in surprise as the entrance opened. The crowded streets were such a sight to him. Colorful stores and signs scattered about with a big white building off in the distance. Minerva slowly led him down the street, pointing out the stores and telling him their names and uses. Harry's emerald gaze landed on the big white stone building up ahead of him once more. "What's that place Professor," He asked softly nodding in the direction of the building. "That there, Harry, is Gringotts the wizarding bank. Run by goblins it is the safest place to store one's money," Minerva stated, "Let us see if your parents passed their vault onto you." With that she led Harry into the Bank.

~~Swoosh~~

Walking through the bank was surprisingly not nerve wracking for the boy, he seemed comfortable in the presence of all the goblins. They passed rows and rows of goblins working at desks, approaching the head goblin's desk. A fair skinned goblin was making notes when they approached. Minerva cleared her throat to get his attention. The goblin looked up at her with a dark glare. Harry shook his head in disappointment at her before stepping forward to attract the goblin's attention. "Good Morning Sir, I am Harry Potter. I've come to inquire if I may have received a vault from my parents and if not how to open one," Harry said in a soft tone as he nodded to the goblin.

The goblin had actually gazed at the boy dumbstruck. It was the first time in ages that a wizard, and a child at that, had treated a goblin with respect. Shaking away his stupor the goblin let out a genuine smile at the boy. "Sir Griphook at your service. Now Mr. Potter the easiest way to find out is to do a Blood Test, also known as an Inheritance Test. It will state your family and anything that has been passed onto you," The goblin stepped down from his podium before leading them down a hallway. After awhile they came to a big door and Griphook motioned them to wait a moment as he slipped into the room.

Moments later the goblin stepped out and motioned them into the room. "Sir Ragnoc will meet with you now," Griphook stated before making his way back to the entrance hall. Harry entered the room to be met with the site of an older Goblin sitting at an oval table, this one had a small gray beard and his right ear was missing a chunk. "Please sit Mr. Potter and guest. Now what can I do for you," Ragnoc asked with a smile as they sat down in two chairs adjacent to him. Minerva looked at Harry, deciding it best if the boy probably stick with the speaking for now. "Sir Ragnoc, I recently was sent my school list but I am unaware if I have the funds for them. I came here today to find out if I have any vaults in my name that may have been passed down from my parents," Harry stated calmly with a small smile.

Ragnoc nodded slightly as he understood what should be done. "Ah yes, the easiest way usually is to speak with your magical guardian but I doubt you know who that is. So the next best thing is to do an Inheritance test. It will list any vaults or properties passed onto you as well as various personal information. Are you okay with this information being shared with your guest Mr. Potter," Ragnoc asked as he glanced at Minerva. Harry smiled softly and nodded his reassurance. With that Ragnoc proceeded to call another goblin, most likely his secretary and asked them to get the items for an Inheritance test. It was only a small wait before a vial of dark blue liquid was brought in with a gold parchment paper and a silver dagger. Setting them on the table in front of Harry the other left the room.

"What we have here are the basic materials for an Inheritance Test. The vial holds a special potion that can track your ancestry all the way back to Merlin as well as locate what has been given to you. All we need is 5 drops of your blood into the vial. It must then be shaken consistently for 1 minute until it turns gold. Once the vial is gold we must then pour it onto the parchment paper followed by a ten minute wait for it to absorb into the parchment and another 10 minutes for it to record all the information."

Once it had been explained, Harry wasted no time to pull the cork from the vial and set it down before slicing his finger with with the dagger. Carefully he squeezed his wound and let exactly 5 blood drops fall into the vial before licking the slice. Recapping the vial he began to shake it, counting down in his head as slowly but surely the blue potion turned gold. Minerva watched Harry quietly, very interested in the process. Once the minute was up he swiftly uncapped the vial once more and carefully poured it onto the parchment. Sighing he sat back as the minutes slowly ticked by, almost agonizingly.

Thankfully Ragnoc carefully timed it since Harry had started to doze off. The Parchment glowed brightly for a moment as it finished writing. Ragnoc picked the document up. "Would you like me to read it Mr. Potter," he asked eagerly. Harry nodded his approval just as Ragnoc began to read off the document.

**Inheritance Test for Harry James Potter (Adopted Name)**

*Magical Blocks preventing Huge amount of Information from being recorded.

**Date of Birth: **Unknown Adopted on July 31, 1980

**Blood Status: **Pureblood

**Adoption Parents: **James Alexander Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans

**Godfather: **Sirius Orion Black

**Wills:** Lily and James Potter's Will (Viewed by Albus Dumbledore, Hidden in Vault)

**Houses Inherited by Blood:**

Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Noble House of Evans

Ancient and Noble House of Black

**Inheritances: **

Magical Heir: Evans

Magical Heir: Potter

Magical Heir: Black

**Creature Inheritance:**

Hidden and Magically Blocked by Albus Percival Dumbledore

**Mate: **Alive but unknown

**Properties and Vaults:**

**Potter: **5 Vaults: 6,275,100,550 Galleons, 237,567 Sickles, 89 Knuts, (Herbology and Transfiguration Books as well as Quidditch gear in vaults) Properties: Potter Mansion, 4 Vacation Homes, Number 4 Privet Drive and Godric's Hollow Home

**Black: **7 Vaults:8,346,540,506 Galleons, 345,750 Sickles, 32 Knuts, Properties: Black Manor, Number 12 Grimmuald Place, 3 Vacation Homes

**Evans:** 3 Vaults: 3,250,000 Galleons, 200,780 Sickles, 20 Knuts, (Potions and Charms books) Properties: Flower Manor, Lily's Cove

**Abilities:**

Magically Blocked by Albus Percival Dumbledore

Ragnoc seemed to be very upset and irate as he finished speaking. Minerva as well seemed upset as she tried to sit still. Harry glanced between them both before finally speaking up. "Okay what's wrong," he asked curiously just as Ragnoc set the paper down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It seems Mr. Potter that a Albus Dumbledore did not only hide your Parent's will from you and hide legal information. He has also illegally used magic blocks on you to suppress your Creature Inheritance and Abilities," the goblin stated before looking at him with sorrow filled eyes. "These magic Blocks must be removed as they can be lethal. The downside there is only two ways to remove them. The first way to remove the blocks is for you to have a near death experience as the trauma and low blood pressure would force your magic to react harshly to save you, thus breaking the blocks. The second way, though safer is more painful, is to force your creature Inheritance that you would normally receive at the age of 17."

"The forced inheritance would break the trace on you and classify you as an adult legally, thus any crimes you commit you would be tried as an adult. This also of course would make you receive your creature inheritance which as we know right now could be anything from Veela to Vampire to even Werewolf. The decision is yours Mister Potter," the goblin stated grimly. Harry seemed so conflicted as he thought it over, finally his thought drifted to his parents will that had him making a small decision.

"I'd like to view my parents will before I decide, if you don't mind Sir Ragnoc," Harry said softly as his thought were still conflicted. With a swift nod the goblin left the room to retrieve it, Minerva took this time to comfort the boy. Giving him a hug she apologized saying that she was sorry that he had to go through all this. Harry tried not to break down and though he calmed himself a single tear escaped and made its way down his face, leaving a murky skin colored trail. As Minerva went to wipe the tear away she gasped as she noticed the dark colored skin beneath the tear's path. Nervously she wiped away the liquid and was even more surprised when makeup smeared onto her finger and a bruise appeared on his cheek. As she had wiped it away Harry tensed up

"W..what happened Harry? Why are you wearing makeup," she asked him softly, her eyes watering slightly as she watched him give a shuddering breath. Harry had breathed deeply to try and calm himself as he realized he would have to explain it to her. Thus he spent the next few minutes explaining to her his upbringing, though he carefully spoke around the mentions of the sexual punishments. Ragnoc had quietly entered the room about half way through and had politely sat and waited for him. When he was done Minerva was crying and apologizing for no reason and Ragnoc was steaming mad. "Though it is none of my business Mr. Potter, If we force your Creature Inheritance you will be viewed as an adult. We could get you emancipated so you'd never have to return to those heathens," Ragnoc said in a controlled tone so as not to yell at the boy. Harry couldn't help but smile and agree with the goblin.

After taking a moment to calm themselves the goblin set a scroll on the table. "Ok Mister Potter just touch the scroll and it should unravel. Only people who the writer's deemed worthy to read or listen to the will can open it," with that Harry softly touched the scroll. The parchment slowly unraveled and a small vial with a mist like vapor inside rolled out of the parchment. Setting the vial aside Ragnoc held the will up and began to read it.

Harry,

Love, as I write this will and testament, I fear that we may not live long enough to share our lives with you. Me and your father James love and care for you as if you were our own. Sorry to say but you are adopted. When we found out that I was unable to have kids we looked to our friend and mentor Albus for guidance. He promised to help and stated that he had found an orphan that resembled us. When Albus brought you too us we were overjoyed that we could adopt a child as our own.

In the event that we lose our lives in this meaningless war, we want you to know that we care for you so much to leave you everything. You are to receive all the Evan's and Potter's vaults and properties. In the event we do pass away, we have chosen for Sirius Black, our best friend, to be your magical guardian. We have notified Albus to make sure this happens and to avoid you being placed with my sister Petunia. I fear for what she might do to you. I hope your life goes well and that you grow into a fine young man. Included with this will is a memory of me singing to you as a child. I wanted you to have at least some happy memory of me.

~Lily and James Potter

As Ragnoc had read about the memory harry had picked up and caressed the vial. He couldn't help but smile softly seeing as how though they weren't his blood parents they cared enough to try and make him happy. Again Ragnoc was mad seeing as the will stated that Albus was to make sure Sirius took care of him and that he was not to go to the wizard hating muggles. It seemed that Albus had also influenced them into adopting him. It made them wonder what Albus was trying to do. Harry took a moment to hand the vial to Minerva. "Please hold onto this for me for now professor," Harry said softly to which she nodded, turning back to Ragnoc he spoke again, "Okay I want to force my Inheritance so I can not only break the blocks but get emancipated."

Ragnoc said small agreement before rising and motioning them to follow him. Leaving the room he led them into an even bigger room that seemed to be solidified with various metals and stones. "This is our ritual room, It has various uses but we shall use it today since it is reinforced to withstand overwhelming magic that usually happens when receiving a Creature Inheritance. If you don't mind please remove you shirt and shoes and lay down in the center of the room Mr. Potter," Ragnoc stated as he held his hands out for his items.

Harry could not help but blush as he removed his shirt, ignoring the wince that Minerva had as his bruised and scarred torso came into view. He proceeded to hand it as well as his socks and shoes to Ragnoc before going to the center of the room. Looking at the floor he could see a perfect circle where he would lay down. With a smile he sat on the ground before letting himself lay down. As Harry laid down, Ragnoc set his items aside before raising his hands into the air, facing the boy. He began a type of chanting, like a spell, and it wasn't long before Harry Started screaming in pain. His body had begun the transformation. In moments a huge burst of Magical Energy Not only knocked the others to the ground but it continued echoing through the ground Shaking Gringotts and then the entire area of Diagon Alley. A weird high pitched screech came from the dark body that was Harry as his body began to change.

**Okay I think I'm gonna stop it there just to be fricking evil. MUAHAHAHAHAHA Thanks so much for sticking around and sorry to make you wait. I'm gonna try to get another chapter up in 24 hours and if not then 72 hours. Have fun! Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Spread the word!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanna say this, every little detail, small things like the sexual abuse, names, bonds and rituals I have planned out to have more meaning later in the story. So make sure you read my little information blabs at the start and if need to be prepared to look back at past chapters for reminders. **

_**Previously on A Kidnap in Time:**_

_Harry removed his shirt, ignoring the wince that Minerva had as his bruised and scarred torso came into view. With a smile he sat on the ground before letting himself lay down. As Harry laid down, Ragnoc approached and raising his hands into the air, faced the boy. He began a type of chanting, like a spell, and it wasn't long before Harry started screaming in pain. His body had begun the transformation. In moments a huge burst of Magical Energy not only knocked the others to the ground but it continued echoing through the ground Shaking Gringotts and then the entire area of Diagon Alley. A weird high pitched screech came from the dark body that was Harry as his body began to change._

Now onto the story!

Chapter 4

Rita Skeeter was currently lounging in the waiting area at Gringotts. She had come to speak with someone about possibly doing a piece on the Banks' supposedly immaculate security system. At a slight rumble she looked up from her newest issue of this weeks Witch Weekly. Not seeing out of place she just brushed it off and began to read again but was wrenched from her reading once more. This time though the rumble sounded closer as the whole bank began to Quake startling and scaring all of the occupants besides the goblins. Calmly Rita got the best shit eating grin as her eyes twinkled with abandon. 'Jackpot,' she thought to herself as she began thinking up how this new story would take to the papers. Looking around she noticed the goblins were escorting people from the bank, so quick as she could she hid behind a pillar and transformed. Once as her beetle self she placed herself on a wall and kept an eye out to hopefully see what caused the commotion.

~~kidnap~~

The air around the boy's body shimmered before breaking with a resounding crack, apparently an ancient glamor had been placed on the boy and the Inheritance was able to destroy it. Harry's body seemed to be enveloped with a dark shadow as his body slowly morphed. His body lengthened slightly as did his hair but what attracted Minerva's attention was that with an ear splitting scream 2 appendages burst from his back. Though she couldn't tell the form or color because of the magic wave and shadow she seemed to know they were some type of wing. Harry seemed to quiet for a moment before his body began another transformation though as his legs began to thrash in pain before molding together and creating a resounding smack as they hit the ground.

It was mere moments before the screaming stopped and the wave of magic finally dissipated. Minerva nervously approached the boy as did Ragnoc. What she saw though astounded her. Harry didn't seem to be Harry at all. There in the center of the room was a boy with dark blood red hair laying on his stomach as he breathed deeply trying to calm himself. His skin was a pale cream, eyes a deep gold with slitted pupils. A pair of pearly white fangs just teasingly peeked out from behind his now succulent peach lips. The boys hands seemed to grip the concrete floor as a life line, dark red claws tipping his fingers. His hair was draped over his shoulder but seemed to be long enough to reach his waist. On his back was a quivering set of leathery like demon wings, tinged a blackish red.

Amazingly though it was even more astounding because at the his hips was the start of blood red scales that as they went lower, blended in with dark blue scales into a mermaid tail. A dark blue side fin stuck out on each of his hips. Minerva couldn't help but sigh in aw at the amazing creature before her. She had never seen a mermaid creature inheritance and though rare they were said to be beautiful and damn they weren't lying. Walking forward she supported the boy to help him into a somewhat sitting position. She was mindful of his new wings knowing they were probably sensitive.

Harry looked up at his professor dazedly as he tried to calm his frantic heart. Hell the poor goblin wasn't kidding when he said the process was painful. He was barely aware of Ragnoc as the goblin deftly pricked his finger and started up the new Inheritance test for him. The result would hopefully be ready by the time he got used to his body. As Harry's mind cleared and he finally got a grasp of the situation he asked for a mirror since he desperately wanted to see what he looked like. To say the boy was impressed was an under statement. Harry was giddy with excitement as he moved his tail experimentally and nearly knocked over Minerva.

He of course apologized but he was still having to much fun. That was until he realized he had no idea how to change back. "Professor do you have any idea how I can change back," he said in a desperate tone, his wings quivered at the thought that he was stuck like this. Minerva only chuckled softly before telling him to just picture in his mind of his tail separating into two legs. It took a few tries but finally he was able to change his legs back though each one was left with an intricate swirl on each leg comprised of his dark red scales. Stretching his wings he finally got up from the floor, wanting to keep the wings out since they didn't bother him as much at the moment.

By the time Harry was standing Ragnoc was already patiently waiting with the newly completed Inheritance test. With a smile he led the two back to his office and they sat back down at the oval table. "Well Mr. Potter it seems there is much more to you than meets the eye isn't there, " Ragnoc teased playfully as the boy couldn't help but grin. Clearing his throat the goblin gave them each a playful look before picking up the new document and reading it.

**Inheritance Test for Ziron Mor Amareth-Tenebris**

**Date of Birth: **Friday, June 13th 1945, Adopted July 31 1980

**Blood Status: **Pureblood

**Parents: **Lawrence Alex Amareth (Mother-unknown) and Garrett Mor Tenebris (Father-unknown), James Potter (Adoptive father-deceased) and Lily Potter nee Evans (Adoptive Mother-deceased), Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)

**Wills:** Lily and James Potter's Will (Viewed by Albus Dumbledore, Hidden in Vault)

**Houses Inherited by Blood:**

Ancient and Noble House of Amareth

Ancient and Royal House of Tenebris

Ancient and Noble House of Mor

Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Noble House of Evans

Ancient and Noble House of Black

Ancient and Most Revered House of Meridian

Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor

Ancient and Most Revered House of Ravenclaw

Ancient and Most Revered House of Hufflepuff

Ancient and Most Revered House of Slytherin

Revered and Noble House of Flamel

**Inheritances: **

Amareth (Mother's Side)

Tenebris (Father's Side)

Magical Heir: Flamel

Magical Heir: Evans

Magical Heir: Potter

Magical Heir: Black

Meridian ( Father's side)

Gryffindor (Mother's Side)

Ravenclaw (Father's Side)

Hufflepuff (Mother's Side)

Slytherin (Father's Side)

**Creature Inheritance:**

Incubus (Dominant) Inheritance from Mother

Dark Mermaid (Switch: Dominant and Submissive) Inheritance from Father

**Mate: **3 mates, but names not logged due to blood ritual incomplete

**Protectors:** 7 protectors, but names not logged due to blood ritual incomplete

**Properties and Vaults:**

**Amareth: **8 Vaults: 287,968,572,439 Galleons, 387,436,732 Sickles, 345 Knuts, (Creature Books On Incubus, Succubus, and Vampires. Books on Potions and potion ingredients.) Properties: Amareth Manor, 2 vacation Homes

**Tenebris: **15 Vaults: 896,759,325,788 Galleons, 837,298,479 Sickles, 400 Knuts, (Creature Books on Ancient Mermaids. Various Books on School Subjects. Aviary with family pets in main vault.) Properties: Tenebris Manor, Royal Castle, Morgana Manor, 8 Vacation Homes

**Flamel: **2 Vaults: 598, 457,249 Galleons, 367,547 Sickles, 120 Knuts, (1 Sorcerers Stone, Weapons, Books on Alchemy and Astronomy, rare and extinct Potions ingredients)

**Mor: **8 Vaults:5,320,540,506 Galleons, 345,750 Sickles, 32 Knuts, Properties: Ruby Manor, 4 Vacation Homes

**Meridian, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin: **5Vaults: 2,250,750 Galleons, 34,568 Sickles, 76 Knuts, ( Rare and ancient animals in each Vault. Books on Various Subjects, Swords, Bows and arrows, ancient scrolls, gems Potions ingredients. Hufflepuff Library)

**Potter: **5 Vaults: 6,275,100,550 Galleons, 237,567 Sickles, 89 Knuts, (Herbology and Transfiguration Books as well as Quidditch gear in vaults) Properties: Potter Mansion, 4 Vacation Homes, Number 4 Privet Drive and Godric's Hollow Home

**Black: **7 Vaults:8,346,540,506 Galleons, 345,750 Sickles, 32 Knuts, Properties: Black Manor, Number 12 Grimmuald Place, 3 Vacation Homes

**Evans:** 3 Vaults: 3,250,000 Galleons, 200,780 Sickles, 20 Knuts, (Potions and Charms books) Properties: Flower Manor, Lily's Cove

**Abilities:**

Potions – Mother's Side

Charms – Mother's Side

Herbology – Father's Side

Dueling – Both Parents

Wandless Magic – Father's Side

Dark Arts – Mor side

Alchemy – Flamel side

Runes – Mother's Side

Transfiguration – Father's Side

Incubus Form – Mother's Side

Mermaid Form – Father's Side

Hybrid Form- Both Parents

As soon as Ragnoc had spoken his parent's names Minerva quickly rose from her seat before kneeling before Harry. "Our lost prince," she said softly as a look of horror crossed her face. Harry tried not to jump away from her and waited to hear the rest of the document. Once Ragnoc was finished he too knelt before him. It was beginning to scare him. "What are you two doing? What's going on? Who am I," Harry asked trying not to stutter nervously. Both of them shared a sorrowful look before speaking with Harry. "Harry, everything you've known is not what it should be. You seem to be the Lost Prince that disappeared 46 years ago. No one ever knew his name or what the prince looked like, only a close few in the court of the demon community. The only detail shared amongst the demon community was that he was the Heir to the Amareth and Tenebris lines," Minerva explained to him.

Ragnoc nodded before adding in, "You were actually taken on your coronation day, the very day you were to be introduced to the demon population. The question that remains though is how are you here now and only 10 going on 11 years old? That should be physically impossible." With that they both began to discuss possibilities between themselves leaving a very confused Harry. Clearing his throat he got their attention again making both the witch and goblin blush since they had forgotten about him for a moment. "Sorry Harry/Mr. Potter," they said before he cut them off.

"It's okay but please, call me Ziron Mor," he said with a smile before becoming serious. "Now as my Inheritance test's have shown it is quite obvious that Albus has had a hand in where this Harry Potter came from. I believe we should let harry disappear and I'll take up the Mor name. It should not be as well known so as not to arise suspicion. Until I'm older and well trained Albus must not know who or what I am. Minerva, is there anyway to remove Harry potter from the school registry and put Ziron Mor on it," Ziron said before looking towards the professor with a questioning gaze. Minerva smiled at him softly before adjusting her glasses. "I should have no problem with changing the names but if we do this that means you can't charge the Dursleys with abuse," she says in a worried tone. Ziron only smirked, "Don't worry I plan to get revenge and I have a plan forming. May not be legal but I don't care at this point. Now what papers do I need to be emancipated or does it even matter since I'm technically not related to the Dursleys and I am considered an adult?"

Ragnoc nodded in agreement, "No it does not matter since you are considered an adult you may live on your own. Which properties are you considering staying at? I can give you an overview of each one." With that the goblin reread the properties off the inheritance document. Ziron thought to himself for a moment, his free hand twirling a strand of his dark red hair. After a moment his gold eyes twinkled in amusement. "Give me an overview of the Black Manor, Ruby Manor, and Tenebris Manor please," he asked. With that the goblin snapped his fingers and a filing cabinet appeared. He ruffled through it before finding the documents. Ragnoc proceeded to hand Ziron the papers to look over them.

**Tenebris Manor -Tenebris family-**

_Inhabitants:_

450 family elves

80 Golem guards

30 Veela families

5 Werewolf packs

6 Vampire Clans

250 Centaurs

_Livestock/Magical animals:_

200 Various Fowl

200 Sheep

250 goats

350 Cattle

Pegasi Herd

Thestral Herd

Unicorn Herd

Acromantula Colony

Wolf Pack

20 Mated Dragons

_Buildings/Structures:_

300 human cottages

300 family elf cottages

55 barns for various herds and Centaur use

5 greenhouses

_Castle Property:_

Receiving hall

floo room

6 family rooms (1 in each wing)

2 dining halls (formal and informal)

Banquet hall

Ballroom

12 dens/ offices (2 in each wing)

Potions lab

200 bedrooms (150 with ensuite)

200 bathrooms

family library (family magics)

guest library (general knowledge

Kitchen

Ritual Room

Dungeons (80 cells, torture chamber, emergency tunnels)

dry cellar

**Black Manor -Black family-**

_Inhabitants:_

150 family elves

30 Gargoyle guards

10 Dark Elf Families

3 Vampire Clans

5 Incubus Clans

_Livestock/Magical animals:_

75 various Fowl

100 sheep

100 goats

150 Cattle

20 Wyvern pairs

Hyppogryph Herd

20 Griffins

_Buildings/Structures:_

200 human cottages

200 family elf cottages

30 barns for various herds

greenhouse

_Castle Property:_

Receiving Hall

Floo room

2 family rooms (1 in each wing)

2 dining halls (formal and informal)

Banquet hall

ballroom

4 dens/offices (2 in each wing)

potions lab

50 bedrooms (25 with ensuite)

50 bathrooms

Family library (family magics)

Guest library (general knowledge)

kitchen

Ritual room

dungeons (30 cells, torture chamber, emergency tunnels)

Dry Cellar

**Ruby Manor -Mor family-**

_Inhabitants:_

275 family elves

50 Demon Guards

10 Veela Families

5 Vampire Clans

5 Werewolf Packs

100 Centaurs

_Livestock/Magical animals:_

100 various Fowl

150 Sheep

150 Goats

200 Cattle

Pegasi Herd

Unicorn Herd

Acromanula Colony

20 Mated Dragons, various breeds

20 griffins

Wild Horses

Wolf Pack

_Buildings/Structures:_

250 Human cottages

250 family Elf cottages

50 barns for various herds and centaurs use

3 Greenhouses

_Castle Property:_

Receiving hall

floo room

4 family rooms (1 in each wing)

2 dining halls (formal and informal)

Banquet hall

Ballroom

8 dens/ offices (2 in each wing)

Potions lab

100 bedrooms (25 with ensuite)

100 bathrooms

family library (family magics)

guest library (general knowledge

Kitchen

Ritual Room

Dungeons (50 cells, torture chamber, emergency tunnels)

dry cellar

Ziron took a moment to decide before choosing to move into Ruby Manor. It seemed just the right size for the moment. Though glancing over the Black Manor he realized he would have to visit there and try to convince the Incubus Clan's to move with him. He could learn so much from them. "I think Ruby Manor would be best but I'll need a transportation for the Black Manor I need to talk to the clans. I'd also like all artifacts, books, and items in all my vaults moved to Ruby Manor for me to look through. I'll put them back once I've looked them over. Do you have anything for my to carry money in," Ziron asked the goblin curiously to which the goblin grinned. "Ah yes we actually have two items. A never-ending coin purse that directly withdraws from a vault the money you need as well as a card that can be used in the muggle world to purchase items."

"I'd like one of both. I want the coin purse keyed to the Amareth vaults and the card keyed to the Mor vaults too. Do you perchance have any cloaks around here? I don't want to appear in front of people looking like this. I don't doubt that my inheritance caused a ruckus outside," Ziron said with a chuckle as the goblin handed him both a coin purse attached to a small bag that held his muggle card perfectly. He tied them to his pants to keep from losing them. The goblin simply walked from the room before returning with a big black hooded cloak that would fit him. "We usually keep a stock for when people come to receive their creature inheritance, a lot o people aren't comfortable stating their bloodlines," With that he handed it to Ziron, who took it and quickly retracted his wings and put it on.

"Okay just a few final things Mr. Mor," the goblin said in a playful tone as he searched through the filing cabinet that was still in the room. He pulled out a handful of rings and then what seemed to be an emblem on a pin. Setting them on the table gave Ziron a chance to see that all the rings were made of different metals and had different designs on each one. The emblem it self had what seemed to be a picture of wings on it. "These rings are your Lord rings for being heir to the Amareth, Tenebris, Mor, Potter, Evans, Black, Meridian, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff, and Flamel lines. Though most are from being a magical heir or adopted heir, you are in control of all their finances and any living members of these families," the goblin held his hand of the pile of rings and muttered an incantation making them glow. In moments the pile of rings seemed to morph into a single ring. This ring was made of gold with hints of silver and copper etched into it and held a symbol on it.

"I have joined the rings so as to not overburden you with jewelry. This ring holds all the powers and privileges of each individual ring. Right now it is set to the Mor lordship but will only take one a simple action to change it. Just touch it with a finger and speak what you want. So say you wanted to represent Slytherin you would just say 'Switch to Slytherin Lordship' while touching the ring. This ring is also imbued with the powers of a portkey and is keyed to all your properties. So to travel to Black manor just simply say 'Black Manor' while touching it and it will take you. Others can travel with you and need only to touch you to be taken with," Ragnoc explained as he placed the ring on my left hand index finger. He couldn't help but admire the ring quietly, looking at the subtle metal designs in the band.

"Now this emblem is to be worn on your clothes. Some students wear them to school but it is mainly worn to political events or balls. It also shows which of your lines you are representing. Right now it is set to the Mor line as well. I hope I have covered everything for you today," Ragnoc said with a very joyous expression. Ziron chuckled softly before thanking him for everything and promising to go through him for any future inquiries. He pulled up the hood to cover his face and spoke softly to Minerva as they made their way down the hall. "I think I will retire for today Minerva. I have a property to inspect. I will just go shopping by myself tomorrow. Thank you for everything today. Make sure to get the names changed when you return to the school and hide your memories. We don't need Albus figuring anything out quite yet," Ziron whispered to her before the finally entered the entrance hall. Glancing around they both noticed the bank was empty and the front doors were being guarded by some goblins.

Ziron chuckled as he was amused how much of a ruckus he had caused from acquiring his creature inheritance. Turning to Minerva he gave her a quick hug before telling her that he was heading to Black Manor. She handed him back his mothers memory vial with a small smile. At that they both walked out the front doors, neither of them noticing the tiny beetle listening on the wall.

**Oh noes! What all did Rita hear? What does Ziron have planned for the Dursleys? How will his meeting will the clans go? What will happen during his shopping trip? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 45 AN

**Author's Notice!**

Dear Lovely Readers/Reviewers/Followers/Subscribers,

I apologize deeply for my so long and awaited chapter 5 and it's very belated update. I have been having troubles with writing the chapter, editing and rewriting, and then only to scrap it and start over. I'm trying to keep Ziron (Harry) in a certain position that doesn't make him a know it all and how the story will progress.

I know you guys are Highly Anticipating the chapter and cant wait to read. I hope you guys can put up with the wait just a bit longer and I promise you that you will adore and most likely hate me for the next chapter. For all your efforts I am going to use this note to explain somethings about my story and then give you a glimmer into the far but not too far future of our little hybrid. Just some appetizers to appease your hunger for now.

Okay Details.

With my story, though I kept Harry with the same birth/adoption date, when he goes to school he is technically 2 years behind the original cast in Sorcerer's Stone. Think of it this way. Ziron's starting the Stone movie while everyone else is starting the Azkaban story. After much debate I decided this because upon arrival certain events will make him friends and he will need them to help train and direct him.

On another note, my storyline will not follow all of the original stories/movies/books. As you read I am sure you will be able to figure out which books will not be followed. :3 I come to this conclusion since I will introduce characters and not introduce some in a similar fashion. OK now I know where your all waiting for, the glimmer into Ziron's future! Woohoo ok hope you enjoy this little snippet. Special information will be star censored out.

~A glowing orb expands and a fuzzy picture begins to come into focus~

_Ziron sighed to himself as he headed to his first class of the day. The new school year had barely started and he already was feeling overwhelmed. There was just so much to learn, even with his photographic memory and quick learning he still couldn't help but feel like he was biting more than he could chew. Reaching into his custom ******** class robes he pulled out his schedule again, glancing over it he took in how the first half of his day he would be paired with the ********* class. With a small tempus for the time he realized he was about to be late._

_Picking up his speed he made his way to the dungeons and had just entered the door to the potions classroom, moments before the bell rang. Looking about he saw the only open seat was at the front of the class. Ignoring the looks of his classmates he took a seat just as the Professor burst into the room. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape said as he looked over his students before his gaze hovered over Draco and maybe even a glance to Ziron. "However for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," Snape droned on as the class watched him with avid interest._

_The only one that was not paying as much attention was Ziron as he began to zone out as he wasn't keen on listening to a stupid speech when he could be learning. Moment later, Snape was standing in front of him with an evil sneer. Ziron looked up at him as he shook away his dazed look. "Then again maybe some of you came to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that your confident enough to not..pay.. ATTENTION," Snape growled out hoping to intimidate the student but Ziron only gave him a blank look._

_Meanwhile Ziron was struggling with himself because since class had started he had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he should know something and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He glanced about the room when Snape had been speaking to him, hoping maybe something in the room would give him a hint to what he was feeling. _

_Snape snapped his fingers to gain his attention again before speaking up. "Mr. Mor, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to and infusion of Wormwood," he snapped out in a pissed off tone. "A sleeping potion so powerful that it is named Draught of Living Death, sir," Ziron said in a bored tone. He hadn't spent the last few months training and studying for nothing he thought to himself. Snape meanwhile seemed to be slightly pleased yet disappointed because he hoped to trick him with that question. "Alright then, where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar," Snape asked this time, slightly more confident in his effort to make the boy slip._

_Ziron only smiled softly in response before saying, "I would look in a stomach of a goat for the stone and it would be used to save people from most poisons." Ziron was feeling smug now seeing that his professor became more surprised and irritated. Snape growled in response before thinking up something even trickier. With a sadistic grin Snape asked one final question, " Well then, What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane if your so clever Mr. Mor?" Ziron pretended to look thoughtful before smiling at his professor. "That's a trick question professor as Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant that goes by the name of Aconite as well."_

_Snape only sneered at him before snapping at the other dumbfounded students to write everything down and then proceeded to write the day's potion assignment of the board. About 40 minutes into the class Ziron had his cure for boil's potion well underway when he noticed the professor making his way over to Dean and Seamus. The two seemed to be arguing and Seamus was actually waving his cutting knife to make some point. Snape in to reprimand them, grabbing for Seamus' hand. At the last second the boy flinched so the knife accidentally sliced the professors finger. Of course Snape started yelling at them and taking point left and right._

_Unnoticed by everyone was that the moment Snape's hand had been sliced, Ziron froze as he immediately caught the scent of the most delicious kind, his Hybrid instincts instantly matching a word with the scent. 'Mate...'_

Welp there's your sneak peek. Now I hope to get the next chapter up soon but life has become hell and it seems like I may be moving soon. My update may be very belated and I am sorry!


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back once again for another installment of A Kidnap in Time. I know haven't been reliable with my updates, but I have trouble putting my ideas down into words. I am overjoyed about how much feedback this story is getting! Thank you everyone, so much for reading and enjoying this story.**

**It was pure amazement how between last chapter and this chapter that the views on this story have doubled, nearly tripled. This is the best feedback I have ever gotten for one of my stories. I encourage you viewers to check out my other stories on my profile.**

**OKAY SO I TYPED THIS INTRO FOREVER AGO AND I BOTH WANT TO APOLOGIZE AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO AWESOME!. I AM APOLOGIZING FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE ALL SUMMER. **

**So heres what happened. I had to move to a small town in the middle of nowhere with my grandmother since I could not afford to live on my own, this was in late may that I moved. We moved in with my aunt and uncle and of course its a f***ing small place. I literally spent all summer sleeping on a couch cuz their place was so small. And because of the size of the place, my computer was forced to stay in storage. So to make this long story short, roughly 2-3 weeks ago I moved back to where I was living before, by myself. **

**I am currently crashing on a friends couch while I save up for a place. Just now got my computer up. Now what do you usually do when you first get your computer set up? Update fb? Twit your status? Watch videos? Play video games? NO All I care about is typing this chapter for all of you! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THAT I AM SPENDING MY FIRST MOMENTS ON MY COMPUTER TYPING UP THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU! EVEN THOUGH I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING SLEEP FOR WORK I AM DOING THIS ALL FOR YOU! FEEL MY FEELS FOR YOU! FEEL IT!**

**Lol okay so I also wanted to thank all of you for being such awesome fans and followers! Not only have I received 36 comments since I posted the first chapter, received 152 Kudos, the story has been bookmarked 57 times...dun dun dun...but the story has been hit/viewed 5,328 times!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Ok onto the reviews:**

**Guest – _Sorry that your still po'ed about the sexual abuse. Ziron/ harry is going to get his revenge in this chapter. _**

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy – _We shall see what Rita actually heard..or maybe there will be a distraction? Ah the wonders of magic._**

**Melikalilly – _glad you love it! :D_**

**Silv3rfox – _Although he may meet his mates, it will be some time before those relationships become intimate so I plan to have lots of alternate lemons until then. Seriously how else will his Incubus side eat. ;)_**

**Bloodred 321 – _We shall see how much Rita truly ruins and yes the Dursleys will suffer! :D_**

**Mountain-Tenshi – _Harry is in a way a Dom. He is actually a Switch, meaning he has a submissive side but is very dominant no matter what. He prefers to be in control. It doesn't help that he was abused so he will suppress his submissive side until he finds someone he can trust to be submissive with._**

**Okay know Firediva0 asks: _I really like this story. However, Ziron knows some things that he shouldn't. How does he know about Legimency? He shouldn't know about the mind arts given his ignorance of the wizarding world. Anyways I really look forward to more._**

**My answer is this: _Ziron technically doesn't know about Legimency. As a babe his eyes had what seemed to be a higher intelligence shine through so Ziron is pretty smart when given the chance. He basically figures that you can do anything with magic so it would not faze him if people could find out what a person is thinking or what they have seen. His intelligence can be seen since he is not very startled or awkward even though he is finding things out for the first time._**

_**Sorry if there is any comments I forgot to add!**_

**Previously on A Kidnap in Time: **

_Ziron chuckled as he was amused how much of a ruckus he had caused from acquiring his creature inheritance. Turning to Minerva he gave her a quick hug before telling her that he was heading to Black Manor. At that they both walked out the front doors, neither of them noticing the tiny beetle listening on the wall. _

**Now onto the Story! From now on Harry will be known as Ziron Mor. Also I apologize for all the pov changes I use.**

WARNING! There is m/m sex in this chapter!

Chapter 5

Rita moved from the wall, her beetle form being unnoticeable. Quickly she flew after the cloaked figure that seemed to disappear into the crowd of wizards waiting to get back into the bank. Cursing silently to herself she tried to locate him but sadly was out of luck. Flying to an alley she changed back and pulled out her notepad and quick-qoutes quill. She began to summarize her experience when another reporter from The Prophet found her. "Rita hurry, the Boss wants you to do a cover story on this house that just went up in flames in Little Whinging outside London," the male reporter said in a rush before taking off in a flurry of dust as he apparated back to the office. Rita huffed upset that she had to set her story aside for the moment before she apparated on the spot.

~~Swoosh~~

Ziron sighed softly to himself. As soon as he was clear of the crowd he touched this lordship ring and activated the portkey to Black Manor. With a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach he felt like he was pulled through a tube. As soon as he landed, he collapsed to the ground trying to control himself from getting nauseous. After a minute of breathing deeply he finally stood up and glanced around at his surroundings.

This sight was quite awe inspiring as he was standing in what seemed to be a sleek and slightly bare sitting room. Glancing about he could tell that the room had not been used in quite some time since there was a decent amount of dust layered on the different surfaces. He rolled his golden orbs in frustration as all that came to mind was how much trouble he could get into for leaving a room this dirty. Carefully he stood back up from his position on the floor. Making his way out of the room he found himself wandering the floors, hoping to find someone to help direct him to the incubus clans.

~~Swoosh~~

Sirius moaned loudly from his position on his king sized bed, the midnight blue silk sheets crumpled beneath his body. His bare body gleamed with sweat as he gasped trying to calm his breathing. "Ah..m..more..," he groaned at the body hovering above him receiving a animalistic growl. The other man thrust deeper and faster into him in response. He moaned deeply, his body eagerly thrusting back for more. "Your so.. beautiful beneath me Padfoot..," the man said in a deep tone, his lips nearing Sirius's neck.

He kissed and nibbled the sensitive skin there making the animagus groan in delight. "R..remus...I'm...gonna," Sirius stuttered out as his body shivered from the stimulation. Remus grinned before kissing him fiercely, his hand reaching down to stroke his lovers cock as he began to pound into his ass relentlessly. Sirius groaned, his body shivering as he was overcome by his orgasm. As his seed soaked their stomach, his muscles clenched around Remus's cock sending him over the edge. With a growl Remus thrust deeply into his lover and spilled his seed.

They both stilled for a few moments trying to calm their erratic breathing. With a shudder Remus pulled out of his lover and laid beside him with a shit eating grin. "I told ya I'd make you breathless," he joked to Sirius making them both chuckle. Sighing happily, Sirius curled up to the other, running his hand through Remus's hair. "Love you Moony... I don't know what I would do without you..," He said softly before kissing Remus.

Remus hummed softly in thought before responding. "Hhm be able to walk for more than 30 minutes," he asked jokingly before nuzzling against Sirius's neck. They enjoyed a few moments of silence before they were interrupted by a house elf apparating into their room in a frenzy. "Master's Black and Lupin! Come quickly," the house elf said worriedly as she flitted about the room. The both of them bolted out of the bed and with a wave of their wands clothed themselves. "What is it Melody? What's going on," Sirius said in a serious tone. (Lol sorry had to try for a pun. Please don't PUNish me. HAHAHA) Melody nervously wrung her hands together.

"A stranger has been spotted inside the manor, Master. We've no idea how he got here," she said in a frightened tone. Instantly both men had a foreboding look as they forced her to take them to the stranger.

~~Swoosh~~

Ziron growled in frustration as he took another left down a hallway. It seemed like he was getting no where and it only served to irritate him. Sighing he decided to try a door and could only gape as the nearby oak door opened up to an astonishing view. Within was a library about as large as Vernon's home. Stepping in he admired how all the books seemed perfectly clean and preserved. Unable to resist he approached the nearest shelf and pulled a book off the shelf. " Beginners Guide to Dark Arts, seems interesting," Ziron said to himself before opening it and starting to read.

He wasn't sure how long he had been reading but suddenly he was interrupted when the doors to the library were thrown open and two red faced men followed a small weird wrinkly looking creature into the library. "Who the hell are you? How the fuck did you get into our mansion," the man with black hair snarled out as his face seemed to morph and seem dog like for a moment. Ziron's eyes flashed red for a moment before dulling back to gold. He bit his lip trying to control his anger as he gently set the book down.

Casually he adjusted his cloak that still had its hood up to flash the Black insignia that had showed up on his pin. "I gained residence because I own this residence now. I am Lord Black," Ziron said calmly. The men's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the insignia but the black haired one stepped forward with a a growl. "Impossible. That title was handed down to my godson. Who has not been seen for roughly 10 years, you lie," The man stepped forward, "Reveal yourself and then leave."

Ziron sniffed the room finally realizing he wasn't the only creature. His golden orbs locked on the brown haired man that looked a little scruffy. "Do not attack me mutt, or you will regret it," Ziron growled. The men didn't have a chance to say anything except to be stunned before Ziron slowly lowered his hood. His vibrant red hair fluttered softly at the slight breeze he had caused. The men couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the boy's beauty. "My name is Ziron Mor, but legally about 2 hours ago I was known as Harry Potter," Ziron says softly his golden eyes shimmering in amusement.

_**I'm so sorry to stop it here but I needs rest so I plan to hopefully start working on the next chapter tomorrow after work.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**So because you guys are so fucking amazing here is the newest chapter for you lovelies. I took my time working on it to make sure that it is long enough.**

**Now onto my favorite part ~drumroll~ Your lovely reviews! Now if you haven't realized by now I am currently posting this story on 3 different sites so I tend to put all the reviews of the last chapter on the next one so I don't have to edit my story. So deal with it!**

**Ladieraie= **I'm glad that you anxious to read more but sadly I don't have an email update service for the site your on.

**romzy_yaoi_lover= **Your welcome for my amazing sacrifice. I caught back up on my sleep and all is good. Last 5 days i've had 10 to 11 hour shifts so i'm getting used to it.

**phnix_grimm= **I try to update when I can sometimes I get swamped with work, other times I just get plain writers block

**Ravenrain= ** I promise to give you more of the story. So here is some demon cookies to tide you over. ~hands plate of demonic cookies that have the souls of the damn trapped in em~

**SabastianxCiel (TheReapersDaughter)= ** I promise to continue and I am so happy your loving it!

**Luna_sss= ** The thing with Ziron is unless he knows you and has made the effort for that relationship then he wont hold a grudge against you. Plus Sirius and Remus had put their faith in Albus when he said that Harry had gone to a loving home. Their attitudes will get a 360. glad you liked the teaser.

**Queenofshire405= ** Thanks for your review!

**Rowenasheir= **He technically has not been nasty to his mate yet so that will be interesting. But believe me, when that chapter gets here, there will be quite a lot of begging as well as a little ~cough~ rope punishment ~cough~ I can't wait!

**VannahBlackRose= ** Sorry about the cliffhangers but you'll have to deal! :P I like to tease.

**Bloodred 321=** You'll get a description of their facial response to Ziron's statement. And I think Ziron needs someone that knows everything that he can trust so he might tell them the whole story. Now about Sirius's involvement in the dursleys punishment... there have been nits in the last few chapters that something big is going to happen and that is happening this chapter. So much fun! I will keep up my good work. Feel free to ask as many questions as possible.

**YamiKitsune67= ** Evil Cliffhangers are my life blood. Glad you like the story!

**Katlovesboyxboy= **Waiting for what? Cookies? Sex Scenes? Hot lesbian lovers? OOOOORRRRRRR Another Chapter? hehe

**Ok with those lovely reviews we are onto the next chapter. ENJOY! Warning of major OOC-ness.**

**Last Time on A Kidnap in Time:**

_Ziron sniffed the room finally realizing he wasn't the only creature. His golden orbs locked on the brown haired man that looked a little scruffy. "Do not attack me mutt, or you will regret it," Ziron growled. The men didn't have a chance to say anything except to be stunned before Ziron slowly lowered his hood. His vibrant red hair fluttered softly at the slight breeze he had caused. The men couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the boy's beauty. "My name is Ziron Mor, but legally about 2 hours ago I was known as Harry Potter," Ziron says softly his golden eyes shimmering in amusement._

**On with the story:**

Severus Snape was not one to be easily scared or unnerved. So it frightened him from how scared he became when a sharp pain went racing up his right arm shortly after lunch. Looking down he noticed his gray bond tattoo flared silver before dulling back to gray. This scared him because never before had the bond reacted and then suddenly it had. Terrified he ran to his fireplace, grabbing a handful of the floo powder he threw it in before yelling "Riddle Manor". The fire consumed him. Moments later he was racing out of his mates entrance hall trying to find him, hoping that Tom might have some answers.

It didn't take him long before he found his mate collapsed in his study with a look of despair. Worried Snape rushed to his mates side and tried to comfort him but at the same time asking what the reaction meant. (OK Author note here. The reason they have no idea whats going on is because all the mates besides Ziron had already had their inheritance when receiving the bond so they do not know that this power flare occurs when one of them receives their inheritance) "Tom, are you okay? What's going on," Snape asked softly as he helped Tom up from the floor. "I..I'm not..sure," Tom stuttered as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

Accepting Severus' help he was directed to his chair. Slumping into it, his heart began to fear the worst. Tom was quiet for a moment before he looked up into Severus' worry filled eyes. "I think... I think the flare means we've lost him. I think...hes dead," Tom said softly trying to hold back his emotions. Tom being the dominant in the relationship knew he had to stay strong. So when Severus let out a heart wrenching wail and collapsed, he tried his best to comfort him. It hurt to see his submissive like this but he tried his best not to give into the urge to do just the same.

After several hours he was finally able to calm his mate down. Tom just held and cuddled his mate while Severus thought to himself what he could do. They were startled from their silence by an owl screeching as it flew in the window. It apparently was one the the prophets eagle owls. The owl dropped a paper off in front of them before taking off. Severus sniffed for a moment before glancing at it. "Whats it say love," he asked softly. Tom just shrugged before opening it up, only to let out a frightened gasp.

**BLAZE IN LITTLE WHINGING**

_A few hours ago a home in little whinging was set ablaze. The cause is unknown but the occupants have been identified. The home was that of the Dursley Family. The husband and wife were located in the dining room and they seemed to have taken their own lives. The son was located in an upstairs bedroom where he had hung himself prior to the fire. An unknown male wizard was also located but not in any of the rooms. _

_His body was located in a cupboard under the stairs. Telltale signs of abuse were left and even a journal that had documented the torture was found. We were unable to identify the wizards age however. The authorities believe that the cause of the fire was simple a gas leak from the unmaintained stove. We at the Daily Prophet promise to update you as soon as we know more._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Corespondent with the Daily Prophet_

_**Unusual Magic Quake at Gringotts (Inheritance or Plot?) p 5**_

_**New year for Hogwarts students p 7**_

Tom tried to contain his sorrow as he connected the power flare with the wizard who had perished in the fire. He began trying to think if their was some way to save their mate. " If only we could bring him back, we need the prince," Tom said softly as he tried to think of something. Severus trilled softly to comfort his dominate before he finally remember something. Earlier that week he remembered Albus saying something at a staff meeting. "The...Resurrection stone...Flamel's stone...Albus is bringing it to Hogwarts this year.." Severus slowly said to Tom as he tried to remember.

He remembered Albus stating something about all the teachers making a test to help protect it. Clearing his mind he explained to Tom what he was talking about and the uses of the stone. Looking into Tom's eyes he could tell that he was coming up with a plan to steal the stone and rescue their mate from the afterlife.

~~Swooshy~~

Ziron tried not chuckle at the astonished faces of the two men. Composing himself he waited for a response. Surprisingly the brown haired scruffy male spoke up first. "If you're Harry, what proof do you have," the man said as he eyed the Ziron. Ziron chuckled softly before turning his golden orbs onto the man. "Before I show you any of my documents I deserve your names, don't you think," Ziron asked playfully. The men glared at him before the Scruffy one spoke up. "Lupin, my name is Remus Lupin. This here is my lover Sirius Black."

Ziron's eyes glimmered happily as he realized the black haired man was indeed his godfather. With a simple smile he pulled out the copies of the inheritance papers as well as his parents will and let them read them. They spent maybe an hour or so explaining everything and mourning Ziron's step-parents. It wasn't until their topic ended on what to do for the summer that Ziron remembered his plans. "Well I don't know about you but I plan to stay at the Mor family Ruby Manor. I was actually coming here to convince the Incubus Clans to move over there with me. Since I need them to help train me," Ziron stated as he twirled a lock of his hair.

Sirius and Remus simply smiled at him before getting up and leading him to the clans home. Their territory was a few simple cottages just inside the Blacks family forest. Ziron willing walked a few paces behind the two so as not to pretend to be submissive. He didn't want any of the Incubus to think he was trying to order them around. It took only a 30 minute walk for them to reach the forest edge and near the first cottage.

Ziron pulled his hood up quickly and walked silently behind them as they caught sight of a few people. A weird trill sounded and suddenly they were surrounded. A tall male with shoulder length black hair approached Sirius and Remus. The man glanced back at the small cloaked figure before speaking with Sirius. "Mr. Black to what do I owe this lovely visit," the man asked in a sultry voice making both men shiver in lust. Sirius shook himself to wake up from the mans allure.

"Stefan, me and Remus wanted to introduce our godson Ziron. He wanted to come and speak with you," Sirius said as he motioned to the figure behind him. Finally Sirius looked back and sighed deeply when he realized that Ziron was hiding his face. Stefan glanced at the small figure, he gives a small sniff and is suddenly hit by a strong allure that makes him fall to his knees. All the Incubus' around them gasped when they saw their leader fall to his knees. Sirius kneels down to Stefan. "Are you okay? What's wrong," he asks, worried for the man.

Stefan simply ignores him as he stared at the boy. Ziron stared down at the man, Stefan as he realizes that he may have done something without realizing it.

**Sorry, Gonna cut it off here and est up . Enjoy this for now! :3**


End file.
